A conventional hydraulic clutch control for motor vehicles has a master cylinder connected with a compensating tank filled with hydraulic fluid, which cylinder can be actuated via a clutch pedal or an electric motor drive. The master cylinder is hydraulically connected via a pressure pipe with a slave cylinder, so that the pressure generated in the master cylinder when the clutch pedal is depressed, or when the master cylinder piston is displaced by the electric motor, can be transmitted via the liquid column in the pressure pipe to the slave cylinder. As a result the release bearing of the clutch is subjected to an actuating force via the slave cylinder piston, in order to separate the clutch pressure plate from the clutch carrier plate via a disengaging mechanism and therefore the engine from the gear unit of the motor vehicle. Hydraulic clutch controls are also known, in which the clutch disengaging mechanism can be actuated from an operating or slave cylinder operatively connected with it, which is in turn controlled via a hydraulic servo circuit.